Optical imaging systems may employ multiple selectable magnifications. Selecting between available magnifications typically involves mechanical manipulation of optical elements to achieve a selected magnification. The switching may be accomplished manually or by means of a mechanized drive system. Mechanical switching mechanisms may involve complex designs that can be expensive to produce. Mechanical switching mechanisms may also be less reliable due to moving parts that may be prone to wear and breakage.